The present invention relates in general to telecommunication methods and apparatus, and more particularly relates to a method for providing message processing in a communication unit over a wireless network.
Communications between individuals have become an important and extensive part of contemporary society. As a result, technology has proliferated in order to produce numerous ways for individuals to communicate with one another. This proliferation of new modes of communication is manifest, for example, in the use of text based communication techniques, such as e-mail, and wireless personal communication devices such as pagers, wireless communication units, and cordless telephones.
While these and similar devices provide numerous advantages and conveniences heretofore unrealized, they are not without drawbacks. One such drawback associated with these devices is that they make the users of such devices more available than ever before. This can prove to be disconcerting to even the most enthusiastic embracers of the technology.
Throughout the course of an average day, people normally assume a number of roles or identities (e.g., employee, homemaker, coach, or boy/girl scout leader). However, the problem is that while the person is assuming a particular role or identity, he or she receives messages (e.g., calls, pages, emails) from any number of individuals for any number of purposes. This can prove to be burdensome for the person to have to actively participate in the discrimination of the received calls as they occur. For example, receiving non-work related calls while trying to perform the duties of a job can be unproductive or even job threatening. Similarly, receiving work related calls while at home can prove to be equally disconcerting. Unfortunately, there is no way at present for discriminating between incoming messages without active user participation.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a communication unit, such as a personal message receiving device, which can selectively and independently respond to the reception of messages in accordance with the different identities or roles assumed by a user of such a device as messages are received throughout the day.
There is provided a method for selectively and independently responding to received messages in a wireless communication unit having multiple directory numbers associated therewith. A directory number may be, for example, a telephone number that a caller dials to reach the wireless communication unit. A number of directory numbers may be associated with a single wireless communication unit. Where the wireless communication unit is a cellular phone, the cellular phone may receive incoming calls for two or more dialed numbers, for example, by associating the cellular phone ID with each dialed number in the MSC. Each such dialed number is thus a directory number for the wireless communication unit.
Each directory number associated with the wireless communication unit is considered to be associated with one of a plurality of user personas or identities. For example, a first directory number may be associated with a xe2x80x9cworkxe2x80x9d identity, a second directory number may be associated with a xe2x80x9chomemakerxe2x80x9d identity and so on. When a caller dials one of the directory numbers, the caller effectively accesses the associated user persona. In accordance with the method, the communication unit, upon receiving a call, automatically identifies the persona that is being accessed and automatically responds in accordance with a pre-stored disposition instruction.
At a pre-configuration stage, the method generally includes the steps of pre-storing in a communication unit a general call disposition instruction for each of a plurality of directory numbers. In addition, an exception list for each directory number is pre-stored comprised of one or more exception phone numbers, corresponding to particular calling parties, as well as an associated exception disposition instruction for each exception phone number and an associated expiration date and time. The exception list is used to respond to those callers for whom the user wishes to respond in a different manner than specified by the general disposition instruction.
At an operational stage, upon receiving an incoming call, the particular directory number that is dialed by a caller is automatically identified. The calling number from which the call is placed, which is obtainable from the caller ID data, is compared with the one or more stored exception phone numbers associated with the identified directory number. When a match is found between the calling number and a stored exception number, the call is handled in accordance with the exception disposition instruction corresponding to the exception number stored in the exception list. If a match is not found, the incoming call is handled in accordance with the general disposition instruction for the identified directory number.
An apparatus for carrying out each of the above method steps is preferably integrated into a standard communication unit, such as a mobile phone, pager or PDA device. Alternatively, the apparatus could be integrated into a personal computer having communication (e.g., email) capabilities. The plurality of directory numbers and associated general disposition instructions are stored in a memory. In addition, the memory stores for the disposition numbers an exception list consisting of data fields representative of one or more exception phone numbers each having an associated exception disposition instruction and expiration date. The memory is accessible by the user for purposes of updating, deleting or adding both the general disposition instructions and the exception list data.
The apparatus further includes electronic processing that compares the calling number of an incoming call with the exception list phone numbers stored for the directory number dialed. The incoming call is handled in accordance with the general disposition instruction or, if there is a match with an exception number on the exception list, the exception disposition instruction.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the receiving apparatus stores a distinctive ring, melody or tone for each directory number associated with the receiving apparatus. Whenever the general disposition instruction indicates that the incoming call should be completed, the distinctive melody for the particular directory number dialed is played.
The method and system of the present invention may be used in conjunction with any existing or future communication network in which messaging is conducted. Such networks may include, for example, wireless networks such as a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN).